I Want the Good Times Back
as Ursula]] I Want the Good Times Back, '''is a song sung by Ursula, the sea witch, Flotsam and Jetsam, and her Chorus of Minion Eels in the Musical version of The Little Mermaid. During the song Ursula begins to form her plan to overthrow her brother, King Triton, and reclaim the Sea as it's Queen. Lyrics Original '''Ursula (Sung) ''When Daddy dear was floating on his death bed He divided up the kingdom into two I got his Magic Shell, and half the sea as well, His trident went to- ''(Spoken) ''You Know where his trident went to don't you babies? ''(Sung) ''My Reign, why it was blissfully delicious And Glamour, glitz and style were au courant Did I use some black magic? Well oopsie my bad! Did I mutilate, maime and destroy? Just a tad! And for that I get banished but me I'm not mad There's just one little thing that I want One eensy teensy thing that I want I want the good times back I want those grand ol' days I want the twisted nights, the sick delights, the wild swoires! I want those trembling crowds of shellfish cracked and peeled for me to dine Not because I'm mean or selfish- '''Flotsam and Jetsom' No! Ursula I only want whats mine! I want disgusting wealth! I want exquisit sin! Want the entire sea to worship me on bended fin! I want to greet my loving subjects and then have them as a snack Remember those good times, I want theme back! (Spoken) ''Picture it my sucklings, Pretty soon we'll be back on top! Sipping bubbly, eating caviar before it hatches! King Triton is the only thing that stands in my way. If Only I could find his Achilles heel! That soft quivering underbelly beneath all that armor! I'll Dethrone him, debone him and then boys oh boys were back in business All Together Now '''Flotsom and Jetsom and Eels' (Sung) ''You'll bring the good times back Resume that wacky fun Restore that joyful charm to causing harm to everyone! '''Ursula' I want to make the Merfolks cower like they did in days of yore Sure it's sheer abuse of power Flotsam and Jetsam and Eels So? Ursula Ain't that what power's for? I want to taste there tears, I want to hear their screams I want the special rush you get from crushing Hopes and dreams Flotsam and Jetsam and Eels It's more than simply sentemental! Ursula It's an aphrodisiac Flotsam and Jetsam and Eels Remember those good times Ursula Oh god were they good times! Flotsam and Jetsam and Eels It's time for more good times Ursula Let's get them back! If only I had a way, to make him pay I'd set old Triton straight Flotsam Poision Jetsam Sure Flotsam Blackmail Jetsam Or Flotsam His Daughters Jetsam Maybe Ursula (Spoken) ''Wait! Why didn't we think of this in the first place? His youngest? '''Flotsam' The one with beautiful voice? Ursula Which she takes for granted! Ha! Maybe we could teach them both a lesson! (Sung) ''I want the little girl and boy I want her bad I want her sitting here to lure her dear devoted dad! I want my goodie-goodie brother to come rescue her the sap! And then one way or the other! '''Flotsam and Jetsam' Surprise! Ursula I'll spring my trap And get the good times back I mean with all the perks The trident crown the throne All mine alone The whole damn works But most of all I want old Trident Pinned and wriggling on the rack Then fellas it's mine time And frankly it's hight time Those fabulous good times They're coming back! Reprise URSULA She didn't waste much time The little shameless tease One sunset’s barely through And Princey-Poo is on his knees They'll be smooching by day two, boys If she keeps it up like this So there's just one thing to do, boys FLOTSAM AND JETSAM What? URSULA Go up and block that kiss! JETSAM Oh! URSULA Meanwhile I bet her Daddy's worried bad And wondering where she's been ALL Soon he'll guess And then, oh yes! The real fun can begin! URSULA (spoken) Onward and upwards my live wires! And stop that lip lock! FLOTSAM AND JETSAM Yes, your wretchedness! URSULA So let the clock run out Their time is almost up And once they're trapped I'll have them wrapped Around my suction cup With my tentacles around them I'll at last be back on track And headed for good times Deliciously good times Two days! And the good times They're coming back! Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Content Category:Villain Songs